The Demon and The Exorcist
by TouhouTea
Summary: Natural enemies forced to work together, in a world where someone's very temperament can be the decider between life and death. These deadly stakes lie not just in battle, but in the mundane as well. Their bond will rise above the anger lest all will fall crumpling down, perhaps with laughter even.
1. Steamy

Foreword: This story begins just as Velvet suspects Eleanor a spy and will be keeping a watch on her at ALL times. All attempts are made at keeping everyone in character, and not to diverge to far from cannon. Just as Tales is, you can expect moments of fun, but there is still a serious plot to be had.

In the ship's bathroom Eleanor is running the water and setting things up to take a bath... very... slowly... to the point she's just standing there in front of Velvet staring back her closed armed. "Come on, off with it already." she demands. Eleanor quickly nods "Right."; then starts to slowly take of her jacket... sleeve by sleeve... button by button... taking well over a minute. Velvet taps her foot in agitation "Are you going to bathe or not!?" "Well the thing is..." she points her toes inward "It's just with you staring at me and all..." she raises her eyebrows "Fully clothed."

"Huh." Velvet gets hit with some self-awareness on how this scene would look for someone just walking in. Her a Demon standing there fully dressed, demanding a young Exorcist strip in front of her.

"Fine." Velvet says "If it'll make this go faster; I have nothing to hide." she begins undressing. Eleanor's eye's subtly pop as she watches. Velvet looks back at her with an impatient "Well?" though admittedly slightly nervous herself. Eleanor pokes her fingers together "Well this is kind of intimidating in another way." Velvet's face flashes with anger, "Okay, okay! I'm undressing!" Eleanor jumps.

Eleanor begins washing herself outside the tub occasionally looking over at Velvet who's mostly just standing around uncomfortably with nothing to really do and of course feeling odd with nothing on. Eleanor clears her throat and tepidly asks "Uhm, are you cold?" Velvet raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" Eleanor blushes "It's just that your uhm..."

Velvet glances down at herself before her eye's immediately snap back up. "Forget it!" she says angrily "I'm getting in with you." "Ah, really!?" Eleanor says. Velvet says "I'm already naked aren't I? Might as well."

So the two get in the bath across from each other. As they look at one another, Eleanor breaks the silence, "Sooo..." to which Velvet says "What do you want to talk to me about the weather?" "Hmp, of course not!" Eleanor raises a finger "It's obviously steamy." Velvet just shakes her head with a hand over her face.

There's a knock at the door. "Is everything okay in there?" Eizen's voice calls. Velvet sharply returns, "Everything is fine!". "Just being sure." he says, "We'll be heading into rougher waters, brace yourself." his footsteps trail off into the distance. "I'll hurry up and get dressed to see how Laphicet is doing." Eleanor says. Velvet gets slightly agitated "I'm right behind you. Don't forget that."

Meanwhile Rokurou asks Eizen "So how goes it in there?" "I didn't eaves drop." he says "But from what little I heard, "Steamy" apparently." "Oh Ho!" Rokurou says "It seems there might be another hidden side to our Exorcist friend." Laphicet says "Is this really something we should- Ah!" he suddenly flinches as Magilou grabs him from behind. "What's this? Sounds like someone is having an interesting conversation without me." "Hardly." Eizen says "Let's stop wasting time and everyone get back to where they need to be."

With that they part leaving Magilou behind. "Hmm..." She thinks to herself "There's no way a great witch such as myself can leave something so curious unanswered."


	2. Nothing Cruel, Never alone

Eleanor is again going to bathe, so of course Velvet is right behind her. Once inside, she takes a deep breath and begins taking her clothes off. "Oh! You're getting undressed too?" she says turning to Velvet. "Is that a problem?" she fires back. "No I just wasn't sure if..." "Look." Velvet says, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. What exactly is your sleeping arrangement with Laphicet"?

"Was I not clear on this before?" she genuinely asks, "I'm able to absorb him into myself then we are able to-" "I'm already aware of that." Velvet says "I'm asking about what sort of bedding you have. What's your morning rituals?" "Well I don't appreciate continually being interrupted." Eleanor says "But let me see..."

She looks up and paces a bit as her mind wanders, "We share a single bed, and he usually wakes up shortly after I do. Then I don't waste any time in starting with my hair. Let's see... It goes kind of like this then I-" "Uhm Eleanor?" Velvet interrupts. "Yes?" she says. "What are you doing."

Eleanor looks down at Velvet sitting in front of her, realizing what she's done, she immediately bows saying "I'm Sorry!", Velvet's hair now in pigtails because of her. "Forget it." She says "Now what what about Laphicet. Does he eat breakfast? Are you making sure he has clean clothes. I should stop by and make sure-" "Absolutely not!" Eleanor interjects, "As an exorcist I take my duty looking over him very seriously, so there is no need. I assure you I'm giving him the best of care I can." Velvet nods, "Alright, very good then." though Eleanor continues (raising her fist), "I just worry about the kind of things those pirates are telling him." Velvet says "I know what you mean. Just yesterday I got to hear their theories on recovering from a long night of drinking. Of course Eizen comes in right as one them is explaining how to manipulate Eizen's luck into waking him up in the morning for manning the ship." Eleanor lightly laughs, then pauses "So should we actually get in the water already...?"

Once in the water Velvet reaches for her hair saying "Oh!" having forget. "Let me get that for you." Eleanor says getting up. "I said it's fine." Velvet persists though Eleanor refuses "It's my fault for doing it so I'll take responsibility and fix it. I can't imagine a demon could enjoy having their hair tied up like that. " Velvet looks at her reflection in the water and says "Right."

Handling her hair Eleanor says "Wow, I never realized your hair was so long. It's so incredibly full. Looking to change the subject Velvet says "What's that smell?" "Sorry." Eleanor says "I acted without thinking again and was about to wash your hair. The scent is Autumn Breeze, it's quite popular in small villages. " she pauses, "Is it bothering you?" "It's fine." Velvet pauses "It smells... flowery."

Eleanor almost falls of her feet shocked she knows of such a word. "Why don't you just get back in the bath." Velvet says. "Sure." Eleanor says "but what for?" "Well you did my hair." Velvet says leaning on her "So lets just say this is a little revenge." Eleanor shrieks back "Please no, not my hair; it's part of my pride as an Exorcist. It's crucial for us to present a proud and noble image to let the people know their safe." she says taking up a defensive stance.

Velvet just shakes her head "You really are something; spewing off all that even in a panic... I wasn't going to do anything cruel. Just a few braids is all."

"Well, well, what's this I hear?" Magilou's voice precedes her "The sounds of a little sisterly bonding?" "Magilou!? What are you doing in here?" Eleanor asks, followed by Velvet "Didn't your mom ever teach you to knock?" "So mean!" Magilou exclaims "I'm still a women too you know. Let me in on the fun and prepare yourself for a grand Magilou Bomb!" she says taking off a sleeve Velvet says "Not even washing your filthy self before planning on entering, you really have no manners. This isn't a play party so head back on deck immediately."

"What's that?" Magilou says in a detached voice "I think saw horns growing out of your head...Oh well!" she says in a sudden shift of tone, "But before I leave, let me take back what's mine." She calls out "Bienfu~ Come on out, I know you're there." Velvet says "How could he possibly-" "WAHH!" He jumps out from behind the towels "How did you know I was there! My stealth was perfect!" "I didn't." Magilou answers plainly "But now I do." her eye's gleam with ill intent. Bienfu gulps "Please have mercy, I'll never spy again! I won't do anything like it again!" "Haha!" Magilou laughs wickedly as she picks him one handed "Don't worry I'm sure I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." She carries him out the door as she says "Ta-ta for now ladies."

After a moment of lingering anger both Velvet and Eleanor take a sigh of relief, to be in only each others company once more. A few minutes later and both of them get out.

Velvet goes to her clothes immediately and Eleanor notices her not drying off. "Here" she says "You can borrow my towel." and Velvet takes it without a word said. She reaches to hand Eleanor back her hair pieces but she says "Don't worry about those I have a hundred of them. I even let Laphicet have a pair quite a while back."

"Hey, he's still a young boy!" Velvet challenges "Don't be putting strange ideas into his head." "It's not anything like that!" Eleanor says as she wiggles her arms into her sleeves "He just asked to see them is all... Well then," she nods "I'll see you outside." and leaves.

Velvet looks at the hair pieces for a few minutes before clutching them, her face gone flush, imagining what Laphicet would look like wearing them.


	3. The Hawk and The Dove

A clear sunny day, Eleanor stands on board deck, "It really is a nice day isn't it?" she says as the wind blows through her hair and sun glints off her eye. "Be careful not to say that too loud." Rokurou warns, "Wouldn't want to tempt the reapers curse." Eizen says "It's not like the curse defines every moment of every day; Even The Reaper has to take a day off." he flips a coin, and snatches it out the air. Looking at it he says "... Eventually."

"Well now you've got me quite curious." Magilou joins in, "We could study your curse like a verified magic. See what it takes to tick it off, or just how far it'll go." Velvet says "Are you telling me you want to literally push our luck? One spotty wave and I'm throwing you overboard."

"Ah! I'm finished! There's no possible escaping fate!" Magilou cries as she covers her ears like she's bracing for a magical explosion. And then...

...

...

...

"Nothing is happening." Laphicet says. "Would you look at that," Rokurou says "It seems the Reaper doesn't consider you going overboard much of bad luck. " Magilou raises, "Then it's divine intervention! Blessed be this day my greatness was recognized!" Velvet merely rolls her eyes.

Then things mostly go silent...

_"__Coo Coo__",_A large bird fly's overhead "_Coo Coo__",_ Eleanor stands at the side of the ship mimicking the sound with her voice. It descends down landing on her arm. "Wow that was really cool." Laphicet marvels "How did you get it to land on your arm like that?" "It's a bird call." Eleanor says "My mom- or I mean a friend taught me to do them. I don't do them as much anymore sense there isn't really any reason to..." her eye's rest downward before turning back to Laphicet "Though maybe I could teach you some time." "Ah really!?" Laphicet's eyes light up.

Velvet glares over and back; "Ay, Eizen isn't there some sort of ship-work we can put her on!?" He shrugs his shoulders " No, Eleanor and to a lesser extent Magilou had it right before. It's a real do nothing day we have on our hands. "

"Not so fast!" Magilou returns "Maybe that bird right there could be a spy or even a carnivorous monster in disguise!" Eleanor pulls her arm and the bird away from her. Velvet throws a hand up "Just give it up already." The bird spreads it's wings out then fly's away as something feint and blue slowly falls to the ground. Laphicet picks it up "It's a glowing feather."

"See!" Magilou points "I told you, that's no ordinary bird!"

Rokurou says "Let me see if I can nick it out of the air, that should tell us all we need about it." then tosses his dagger up in the air, before catching it... "Ah!" he yells... by the blade. "Are you okay!?" Eleanor says running to him. "Mmm" Rokurou says looking at his hand "I must be getting out of practice." "Here let me bandage that up for you." Eleanor says. "I'll be fine." Rokurou says "This is nothing." "But you grabbed it out of the air completely bare handed!" Eleanor exclaims.

"Let him be." Velvet crosses her arms. "Take it as a lesson about being flashy in combat, even if it's just a bird. He can take care of himself." "How can you be so insensitive!" Eleanor asks standing upright. "We're demons remember?" Velvet scorns "You said so yourself." "Yes, that's true but..." Eleanor dwells.

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Rokurou says waving his hand, simultaneously painting the deck red. "Oops" he says mildly looking down, while Eleanor _a__nd_ Velvet both step back in surprise. "Well..." Eizen says looking down at the pool of blood "It looks like we have a job for Eleanor now." then turning to Rokurou he says "And you, I'd strongly advice getting that wound cleaned up. Sea rot is a terrible thing." Rokurou says, "Can't turn down Captains orders on board his ship I suppose." Though getting closer Eizen whispers "But later you have to show me what you did to get those blades so sharp." "Haha, sure thing." he laughs. "Talking about something?" Velvet asks, "Not at all." Eizen says.

Some time later, Velvet is now resting on her own, when Rokurou approaches her "Hey how about a fight!?" "What are you talking about?" she says apathetically. "I mean let's spar!" he says "I think my skills are getting rusty with all this time out at sea." "Sorry." Velvet says in a harsh tone "I only fight when I'm hungry." "What about that fight with Eleanor?" He asks "You even went out your way to make it a 1v1 even with everything on the line. Sounds like a fighter to me."

"That was..." Velvet grits her fists "That was nothing! But _**now**_ I am starting to feel a little "_hungry__"_ so I think I better go for a walk." and she leaves.

"Mmm" Rokurou thinks, "Maybe I hit a sore spot. Oh well!" he shrugs his shoulders, " Let's see, who else on this ship can fight."

Only a few minutes later and Rokurou is roaming the ship again, "I can't believe Eizen turned me down. I might need to dig a little deeper into our challenger pool here..." He scans around, "Oi! Eleanor! Let's fight!" "Huh?!" Eleanor asks "What are you talking about?" "I'm a swordsmen." he says "Can't have my blades going dull can I?"

"Sorry." She says uptightly, "I don't fight over such trivialities. I'm sure we'll have plenty to fight soon enough." "Come on." Rokurou eggs on "There must be some fighter in you. What about when you absorbed Laphicet to fight Velvet 1 vs 1, with everything on the line." "That was..." she hesitates "Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm uhhhhh really hungry, yup. So I'll be... uh, eating. So if you would _please_ not be a bother." She leaves in a rather prissy manner.

"Ahh.." Rokurou scratches his head "I feel like I'm getting deja vu." though his attention soon perks elsewhere as he calls out "Hey you!" "Me?" the guy asks. Rokurou nods his head as he approaches "You're a pirate right? What do you say to a fight?" The man takes on a confident smile "Not just a pirate, we're the best across this whole ocean... but..." he sweats "I'm still only human so I'll have to decline." he quickly and quitly says "Please spare my life."

"That's alright." Rokurou resigns "Guess I'll have to train by myself then."

"Aren't you forgetting someone" a voice calls. Rokurou turns around "Oh Magilou, I didn't see you there. Did you say you know someone I could fight?" "I was talking about myself of course!" she screeches. "Well I've never been one to turn down a fight" he says lackadaisically, before pulling out his two swords.

Magilou readies herself then Rokurou says "Wait, you're going to use magic?" "Of course." Magilou says. "Won't that destroy the ship?" he asks. "Oh that's right." Magilou points at herself "Sometimes I forget the little details like that."

"It's True!" Beinfu jumps out, "One time Miss Magilou blah blah, blah. Blah blah Blah..." Rokurou completely tunes out everything he says. "You know you're pretty good at jumping out of nowhere." he says to "A little training and I bet you could make a great assassin." "Huh!?" Bienfu exclaims. Magilou jumps rights on it "Oh, now this sounds interesting."

While that happens Laphicet casually walks around. "Hey. Laphicet." Velvet calls to him."What is it?" he asks. She says "What do you think of... Twintails?" "Twintails?" Laphicet questions"Why do you ask?" She quickly answers "Just an innocent question."

"They're nice I suppose." he says. "They have a range of styles that are said to be a reflection of someone's personality. Sometimes they're even called Angel Wings." "Wow." Velvet says "Where did all that come from?" "I read it in one of the books Magilou left lying around." he answers, "Is that all you wanted?" "Uhh yeah sure." she says "Just be careful what kind of information you're getting from that witch!" "Huh?" Laphicet says confused.

Later, Laphicet is again walking on his own when; "Hey, Laphicet?" Eleanor calls out to him, "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." he nods. She says "I was just wondering..." she pushes her fingers together, "What do you think of braids?"

Once that resolves itself, Laphicet sits by himself to have drink. "You're looking a little down." Eizen says taking a seat next to him, "What's on your mind?" "It's nothing." he says looking into his drink. Rokurou comes in leaning on the table, "Aw Come one, don't be like that. You're one of us now, it's alright."

"Well..." he says "It's Eleanor and Velvet; they've been acting really strange lately and I don't understand why they're always fighting."

"I know what you mean." Rokurou puts a hand over his chest "They were acting strangely when I spoke to them earlier as well." "Not just them." Eizen adds "I caught Beinfu trying to sneak up on me wearing a little black suit." Rokurou laughs "I might be able to explain that one."

"Ha! You fools know nothing!" Magilou interjects, "Of course those two fight, they're polar opposites; Black and White, Order and Chaos, a Dove and a Hawk!" she waves her finger "Though those last two labels may not go where you suspect. "

"I don't know." Laphicet says. "Just watch." Magilou says "All it'll take is a single feather to set them off.

Outside...

Velvet is sitting on the edge of the ship as they roll over a moderate wave when suddenly Eleanor grabs her. Velvet looks over at her rather questionably, Eleanor says "You should be more careful. The railing is there for a reason. Who knows what kind of monsters are in that water." "Why do you care?" Velvet says "Sounds like I'm one slip from your freedom." "I took an **Oath**!" Eleanor stands firm, "And I plan on keeping it." Just as she says that Velvet suddenly flips over the edge as Eleanor gasps, Velvet fallen overboard.

Suddenly Velvet flips back over railing using just her heals, now standing atop it she says "There, how's that?". Eleanor gets agitated and both girls glare at each other, locked in a dead lock when_... _

_Splash!_

A huge wave comes over the side of the side of the ship soaking the both of them. After a few moments of staunch silence Velvet says to her own surprise "Huh, I actually didn't fall from that.". Following that a single feather slowly drops down between the two while they watch it; Velvet sneezes then falls onto Eleanor. Now on top of each other, The two glare at each other once more looking eye to eye. The tension between the two reaches it's climax.

Across the way, Eizen yells "Come on we better get over there quick, in case this gets ugly." "Right!" Rokurou says following him.

Then all of a sudden it happens, she losses control of herself and, "Hmp hmp hahaha!" Both of them break out in hysterical laughter before quickly stifling themselves and getting back on their feat, making the others stop in their tracks.

The two dramatically turn their backs on each other and cross their arms, before Velvet leaves in a huff. Eleanor however remains in place... just standing there... and standing there... not moving an inch. "Uhm are you okay?" Rokurou asks. Eleanor peaks open one eye "Perfectly fine thank you. Actually I needed to walk the same way as her but felt to awkward to do so." she says keeping her stern tone. "_Now_ I am leaving." she pivots in place, then storming off. Laphicet simply sighs at what seems to be the inevitable


	4. Teamwork

Another day and Once again Velvet and Eleanor are in the bathroom together to do just that (bathe). "Well aren't you going to say it?" Velvet prompts her. "Hm?" Eleanor tilts her head curiously. "Soooo?" Velvet imitates. "Oh!" Eleanor says "I hadn't realized we'd been at this long enough to have a routine." Velvet leans back, "I suppose we have."

Eleanor says " I guess there just isn't any reason to break the ice like that. I admit I was rather nervous at first but now I guess I've gotten used to it... being together that is." She smiles "It reminds me of being a part of a small family." Velvet's eyes jump before immediately falling to anger "Don't Move!" she commands, "I'm getting Magilou to keep an eye on you." "What?" Eleanor asks "Is something wrong?" Velvet gets in her face suddenly yelling, "Never forget you mean nothing to me, aside from furthering me to my revenge. You're nothing but a tool, never forget that!"

Eleanor returns her anger, "Believe me I won't. I'll stand by my word, that is unless you intend to fight me here and now!" she says boldly completely unarmed. Velvet doesn't respond turning abruptly, giving Eleanor her back as she exits with one final word "And stop with the fake kindness, and your all high and mighty act. Especially with Laphicet. All you exorcist are the same!" then slams the door.

Later, the ship finally reaches land and the party heads out to complete their mission given to them by Teresa. As they walk across the typical grasslands filled with Demons, Magilou complains "Oh man, I can't believe that old bird has us sneaking _back_ into

prison." She casually letting out a sigh, "It was such a bother escaping the first time. And now we have to do it all over again to save one guy too." "This is more than a prison." Eizen warns, "It's an entire sprawling fortress of a city. However this means there will a lot people coming and going, including those in casual wear. Act natural and we should get in and out no problem." Velvet already starts to burn, "Not this again."

They walk with the crowd up till the gate where they-

"Halt!" a guard yells and they stop in their tracks. He approaches them " Would one of you please show your identification."... They all pause. "If not I'm going to have to search you for weapons. That is unless one of you happens to be an exorcist. We have strict orders not to investigate on them for the time being." Eizen whispers to Velvet "We should be careful, we don't know how many men are on standby."

Eleanor loudly coughs *Ahem!* then pretends to not be looking. Obviously wanting Velvet to ask for help and lord it over her. Velvet gets agitated and says "Well I guess we don't have any choice." Eleanor uncrosses her arms and begins to step forward pulling out her- Velvet ignores her, immediately leaping on top of the guard, and battle breaks out. "Right behind you!" Rokurou calls followed by Eizen and the others. Aside from Eleanor who last to enter battle, balls her fist, throwing her arms down as she pouts for a moment before entering herself.

After dealing with the gate-men, the group rushes though the city and into the prison area. Once inside they contend with it's various corridors and passageways fighting guards and soldiers as they go. Eventually they reach two men in more regal uniform (indicating a higher rank) guarding an important looking room.

After dispatching of them they enter and it's a large yet solitary cell, seemingly much more comfortable then what you'd expect from such a thing. They see a lone man sitting in a chair with a confident look on his face, leaned back with his legs crossed. Though that expression soon changes as he stands to his feet, "What the hell, I thought the Blood Wings were supposed to come!"

"Sorry to disappoint," Velvet says "but Terresa sent us." "This is no good at all." he shakes his head "I was going to trap those fools and squeeze 'em for information." Every one else steps back, going on guard. "Guess I'll just have to dispose of you lot and move on then; Now that I can't make good on my end of the deal. Thankfully, the Abbey was kind enough to pay me in advance. "

He summons 5 dark portals then from each emerge a demon. "They have demons under their control!?" Eleanor exclaims. Velvet says "Doesn't matter, just kill them all!"

They enter into battle once more. After a few large explosions separate everyone, the battle quickly devolves into a series of 1v1s as the demons each seem intent on one person each.

Eleanor is facing off against something like a frog-man able to absorb magic and concentrate it at a single point giving him perfect defense against single strike and pointed weapons like a spear.

Velvet meanwhile faces a Darkened Armour emanating a foul noxious gas. Through great effort she manages to peel a chunk of it off only to find warped skin covered in poisonous prickles barring all but the most meticulous melee attacks.

Both of them are completely hard countered. If they just swapped opponents or fought together it'd surely be over in an instant as Eleanor could exploit the haphazard chinks of the Living Armour and use Magic from afar; while Velvet could quickly overwhelm the Frog's defenses with multi-attacks, without needing any Magic. Alas, as the two exchange rare glares in the short lulls of battle it's clear both are too stubborn to ask for or give any help.

Both of them take a thorough beating, yet keep to their feet through sheer will and strength. Finally from behind the Frog jumps Rokurou crying "Lets see how you handle it when I attack everywhere at once!" before slicing him to pieces with his double blades. Velvet's opponent meanwhile completely explodes followed by Magilou waving in the distance "Need a hand?"

With the battle over the group reconvenes, except for Rokurou who calls "Hey, over here! I think I found a secret escape!". He lifts a giant chunk of the floor out revealing a tunnel. "Lets just hope it's not another ambush." Velvet says. Eleanor asks "What happened to the prisoner?" Eizen answers "He tried to stab me in the back and I mistook him for another Demon. Otherwise I'd have spared him for questioning. Regardless that mistake cost him his life. " "I see." Eleanor says.

"Is it just me or did that battle seem more difficult than usual?" Eizen asks, "Yeah," Rokurou says "That Dark Armour was really you some trouble huh Velvet?" "I don't know what you're talking about." she says. "Yes." Eleanor adds "I too found that battle quite easy as well."

Later, back on the ship, Bienfu reports to Magilou "And that's everything I heard." "Good work Bienfu." Magilou says joyously "Why condemn a peep when you can turn him into your own personal spy." "So you forgive me for spying in the bathroom?" he asks. "Of course not." Magilou says, " But now I know what's going on between those two, if they keep fighting like this, it could mean disaster. One wrong move and it could all come crashing down. Oh my, what to do?" she questions herself.


	5. Small Talk

Late in the evening. on board the ship, Magilou stops Laphicet, "Hey kid... can we talk?"

...

In Laphicet/Eleanor's room, sitting on the bed, Magilou explains the situation to him.

He says "I think I understand, but how do you know so much about them?" "That's a real mystery isn't it?" Magilou Stands up, sticking her hands behind her head, "Maybe it's because I was wrong and this rag tag group of misfits has more in common than I thought." She takes a few jaunty steps forward before turning abruptly, "Or not!" she sticks out her tongue.

The door opens and Eleanor enters "Magilou? What are you doing in here?" "Uhh about that." she says "I was actually just loaning Laphicet a book he'd been asking about. _Here you go! _ Well I'll be on my way then." and she leaves.

"Well that was odd." Eleanor turns to Laphicet "So what was that book you wanted." "Uhmmm" Laphicet says slowly opening the book then immediately slamming it shut. "Wait what is it!?" Eleanor yells. "Nothing!" he shouts out as his face burns red. "Come on, I want to see it!"

Magilou hears them argue from outside the door as she laughs to herself, "Well I still have to my own fun. Though it did cost me my favorite bookmark. Black with a red V on front, you really have a flair for style, don't you Velvet?"

Later Velvet is boredly leaning against a wall on deck, when Eizen passes her by. He does his signature coin-flip snatching it out of the air without missing a beat.

Velvet rolls her eyes. Though once he's gone she pats her pockets. She realizes she still has Eleanor's hair piece so she takes a quick look around and says "Might as well get some use out of this junk." She flips it up in the air and tries to catch it, but it plinks off her hand and swirls overboard.

Just then it's like time stopped as she watches that thing she didn't care about a moment ago fall from her vision...

She jumps over the railing and catches it while using her legs to hold onto the ship. Dangling off the side she takes a sigh of relief holding the piece to her chest, before flipping back over, where she see's Laphicet; "Oh, I didn't see you there!" she says red in the face, hands behind her back.

Laphicet says "That thing must really mean a lot to you." "Hm? This!?" she says "Don't be foolish, it's worthless to me. They're cheap and disposable, Eleanor said as much herself." "That's not true though!" Laphicet yells peaking Velvet's attention. "Sorry." he says, "A shared hair piece is said to show two's interconnection, that they are of one mind." Velvet looks at him confused. "Not literally." he says.

"Let me guess." Velvet responds "Got that from one of Magilou's books too?" "Of course not." he says with a slight smile as he leaves.

"What did he mean by that?" Velvet wonders to herself... "Wait didn't Eleanor say she gave one to Laphicet? But that was before either of them ever met us. Why would she... And then now with me..." She looks at the hair piece "Ah, I don't know!" she yells, "How am I supposed to understand this!?"

Meanwhile Eleanor is by herself in her room "Like a family." she scorns herself, why would I ever say something so foolish!" She takes off her boots and lays back taking a deep breath "_sigh__,_ It's been a long day."

Laphicet enters the room and Eleanor glances his way before going back to herself, content to rest. "Uhm, Eleanor?" he says. "Yes?" she says sitting right up, giving him her full attention. "There's something I want to talk to you about..." he says "It's Velvet."

"What, did something happen!" she exclaims before kneeling down to his level "Did she hurt you? Do something mean?... Play a cruel joke? Just say the words and I'll keep you safe inside me." "No it's nothing like that." he says a little flustered.

"Right" Eleanor stands taking a deep breath "Sorry for panicking like that." she continues "I know how you feel about Velvet... sort of. But I just can't find it within myself to care for a women so filled with hatred."

"Mmm" Laphicet says "When I look at her, I don't see a face filled with hatred. Even if she is a Daemon, I still see her with the same happy smile I've seen you make so many times, I've seen her face light up in excitement when she can share something she knows, or get worried when someone gets hurt..." he pauses

"She's also the one who taught me how to live as myself..."

"But right now I think she's scared." Eleanor says "Eh, you found something that scares even her!?" she pauses "What is it?" "I don't know." he says "But whatever it is, it's hurting her a lot." She looks down "I see..." then nods, "Thank you Laphicet. You made me realize something really important."


	6. Final Desperation

Nighttime, unable to sleep Velvet stares out into the sky thinking to herself. Eleanor approaches standing besides her. Velvet waits for her to say something crossing her arms then even begins to tap her fingers before finally provoking "Sooo? What is it?" she questions her. "Isn't that my line?" Eleanor says, holding her hands behind her back while Velvet just looks at her. Time passes on and Velvet demands "Aren't you going to say something!?", though Eleanor responds simply "To be honest I really have no idea what to say."

Velvet takes a deep sigh dropping her anger before walking over to the edge of the ship, "Sure are a lot of stars out tonight." "Yes." Eleanor says "I suppose there is."

"Look." Velvet says "I_ will_ have my vengeance on Artorius, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen: Not you, the Abbey, or even myself can stop that. No matter what you say or what has happened nothing will or can change that."

Eleanor joins her by the railing "Maybe... but is that_ all _that matters?" "Hm!" Velvet daggers her eyes over to her. Eleanor looks up "You know Laphicet told me you mean a lot to him." Velvet turns to Eleanor then Eleanor to Velvet; she repeats "Don't you think there's something more? More than just revenge? After all the things you've shown him, can you really not see things for yourself?"

Velvet starts loudly scratching on the railing. "Please." Eleanor says "I know I can be stubborn but I didn't come here to start a fight. You might not realize it but there are people who care for you. " Now Velvet fully whips out her claws as if to attack. Eleanor swallows her breath but stands resolutely "Do you really think it's such a coincidence everyone has gathered around you. Don't you think there's something more than a simple common interest at play here? When everyone is all together it almost feels like... No it does feel like..." She grabs onto her dress "... a family. "

Velvet's face burns with Anger "I told you not to say anything like that again!" she yells brandishing her claws. Eleanor's shakes but returns a yell of her own "If words won't reach you!"

The two leap at each other, then to Velvet's great surprise, Eleanor wraps her arms around Velvet and says "I swore an oath I would stay with you till the end, and I know how it feels to lose someone, no **Everyone** you care about, so go ahead and dig your claws into me if you must. I can't live with all this hatred!" she cries.

Velvet stands frozen, taken aback with Eleanor still wrapped around her, she trembles staring foreword before slowly wrapping an arm around Eleanor. Her body starts to lighten and she pulls Eleanor in tight. Yet still she says "It's not possible. I'm a Daemon and you're an exorcist. That's all there is to it. There's nothing more. I can't feel anything else." her voice falls.

Eleanor feels her cheeks getting increasingly wet, "Then maybe I can help." she says stepping back taking Velvet by the shoulders. Eye's filled with desperation the two look eye to eye. Vulnerable as they are, the moon light glistens beautifully through their tears, mirroring their own conflicted nature.

Eleanor knows everything depends on what is said next.

this is the moment of fate...

but in the in end...

she didn't know what to say...

...

...

...

Eleanor takes hold of Velvet, Pulls her in close, then kisses her with all her heart. Through the darkness the moonlight shines on them like a spotlight. Velvet's hand trembles before finding comfort in Eleanor's side.

Eleanor pulls away, with her hand hands behind her back, she says "Well?" Velvet's face turns red as looks away "Thank you." "Hmm Hmm" Eleanor covers her mouth, lightly laughing at the simple response after all that. Velvet initially shocked by it but starts to laugh herself. Composing herself she says "Eleanor... Can you do something for me." "What?" she asks. "Let your hair down for me." she says. "Sure." Somewhat hurried she works her hands from one side to the other of her head before shaking her hair out, letting it fly free.

Velvet smiles "You're beautiful." "What are you talking about" Eleanor blushes "You've seen me with my hair down before." "No, I don't think I ever really have." Velvet says "Until now."


	7. Bonus

Things are mostly back to normal with Eleanor weighing two items at a town vendor, "I really could use a new spear, but then again an apple gel can always be useful. If only I had just a bit more." She feels a tapping on her shoulder "Huh?"

Velvet pulls her in close giving her a deep kiss, lasting several seconds before letting go leaving her there blow away. "Just a little revenge for before." she says walking away. Eleanor literally starts pinching herself to confirm reality.

The rest of the party stands stunned. Magilou drops to her knees. "I can't believe it... I just lost 20k Gald!" she screams and pulls on her hat "And I'm the one who made it happen, Ahhhh! I thought they'd end up fighting then have some sort of unspoken respect. Come on Rokurou you told me she was a fighter, not a lover!" Bienfu laughs "That's what you get for betting against love. Now hurry up, I've had so many things, I've always wanted to buy~S"

Meanwhile just around the corner Velvet kneels down hugging her knee's hiding her red face, as she whispers to herself "Idiots."


End file.
